The Start of our Demise
by poprincess18
Summary: "How did we land up in a place that none of us wanted to be? I wished that I could change what happened that summer but what's done is done.   Now I have to deal with the consequences."
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My last chapter was not fully edited or even close to being completed. I am going to be doing a major rewrite of all the chapters and some of the storyline. Stay tuned for all of the changes and new chapters-I get off school on June 8th. I am aiming for updates every two days. I will be traveling a lot and I will be gone for most of the summer, but I will try to update as frequently as I can. If anyone is reading my other story, it will be going through rewriting also. Thanks for reading and stay tuned:)

-popprincess18


	2. A new summer, a new beginning

A/N- Hi everyone:) this is my first fanfiction , I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and never will :(

Note: Hey! This is the new revised edition! I hope you like it:)

"It's our last day of sophomore year." I said to my best friend Carly Shay.

I was at my locker cleaning out all of my photos and A.V. club tech equipment.

" I can't believe we're going to be juniors!" Carly exclaimed.

She was always so positive that it was rubbing off on me.

" It feels like we started iCarly yesterday…." She says in an amazed voice while staring down at the floor tiles like they were the most interesting thing in the world. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

Carly was like the glue in our trio. While Sam and I would fight, Carly would always stay strong and hold us together.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Carly spoke," Well if that's everything we should go back to Bushwell. Sam probably broke into our apartment already." Sam's mom was trying to be nicer so she picked Sam up after school. They were even going to therapy sessions now. I nodded my head and proceeded to head out of the doors of Ridgeway. We spotted Spencer's car within seconds and hopped in.

" Hi kiddo, how was school?", Spencer asked. " It was okay. How's the new car?" Carly's dad Colonel Shay got Spencer a new car a few days ago and so far Spencer loved every minute he was in that car. Spencer had taped CDs to the interior of the car to give it a more " reflective feel".

"Dad called yesterday while you were a school and asked me about it. I love this car more than I love goldfish." Spencer replied. I felt something hitting my foot and when I looked down I saw a fire extinguisher. Only Spencer would put a fire extinguisher in the car.

" Cool. So Freddie can you text Sam and ask her if she can fit in an extra rehearsal tomorrow for iCarly? My phone died."

"Yeah, sure."

Hey Sam, can you do an extra iCarly rehearsal tom. ? – Freddie

Yeah. Why? – Sam

Idk. Ask Carly when we get to bushwell. – Freddie

"So juniors, huh?" Spencer questioned in goofy voice.

" Not yet. We still have a whole summer to ourselves before we become juniors." Carly said in a relaxed tone.

Finally, a summer to enjoy and hangout with my friends. Before I knew it we were at Bushwell Plaza. Annoying as ever, Lewbert threw a muffin at our heads, which we skillfully dodged.

He started to scream, "Get out of m-". Before he could finish the elevator door closed with us inside the elevator. We rode up to the eighth floor and I quickly told Carly and Spencer that I as going to tell my mom that I was going to be over at their apartment.

I unlocked my apartment and took a step in and yelled," Mom, I'm at Carly's!". Before she could say anything else, I slammed the door shut. I walked two more steps and entered Carly's apartment. As I walked in, I saw a blonde lying on the couch lazily eating bacon from a plastic bag.

"Hey", I said and sat down on the chair by the computer.

'Hey Fredmunch.", she replied dryly." Where's Carly?" I asked her." She's in the bathroom."

At that, moment, Carly emerged from the bathroom and appeared in the living room.

"Oh hey Freddie, when did you get here?" she questioned in a casual tone. "Right now." I answered.

"I have something important to tell you guys." Carly said quickly. " My dad is docking in California in two weeks." Carly told us.

As soon as she said that Sam's head snapped up and she immediately rose and gave Carly a hug." I'm so happy for you, Cupcake!" Sam and Carly both smiled.

"That's awesome!" I said excitedly. A familiar voice interrupted our happiness."

Freddie Benson! Come with me right now!", my mom said in a shrill, sharp tone. "Yes, mom." I grumbled. " Adios Chicas!" was the last thing I said to them.

I entered the apartment trailing behind my mother. What I didn't know is that my mother was about to say the words that could change our summer and our lives forever.

My mom took a deep breath.

" You're dad wants you to come to California and stay with him for the summer." She said softly.

Dad wants me to go to California to see him?" I managed to blurt out. She nodded her head like I was a two year old again. My dad and mom weren't divorced but they had wanted me to grow up in Seattle while my dad had his job in California. I only saw him once in a blue moon. Last year I had the chance to spend the summer with him and I took it. I had to tell Carly and Sam that I was going to tech camp for the summer. I wasn't completely lying; my dad did have a tendency to be slightly tech savvy. Plus fathers tended to be a tough subject around the three of us. Carly's dad was at sea for almost all of Carly's life, Sam's dad abandoned their family and my dad was never really mentioned and I was perfectly okay with that. My mom turned around, but before she left she faced me and said,

"Your dad wants you to bring a few friends." With those last words, she shuffled out of the room and continued with the laundry.

" Wait when do we leave?"

"You are leaving in three days. Sorry for the short notice, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you until the time was right." She said sadly.

I know I'm going to miss her, but at the same time I was happy to get out of her protective bubble for a little while.

" It's okay mom. I'm going to start packing and tell Carly, Sam, and Gibby that they're coming with me. Oh and mom, are you coming?"

" I'm coming. Not with you. I'll come and visit in August. "

, My mom replied with a smile on her face."

You're looking more and more like him everyday" she said and then she pinched my cheeks. I went into my room and packed enough clothes and a few of my tech things I wanted to show dad.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Carly's," I told her.

I knocked twice on Carly's door and then walked into the apartment. .

"What up with you Fredweird?" the blonde-headed demon asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you as soon as Ca-" the rest of my sentence was cut off by Carly cascading down the stairs.

. "Do you guys know about my dad?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads. "He isn't divorced but he works in California and he offered to let me stay the summer with him." I paused to hear their responses.

" That's great Freddie, but we'll miss you." Carly said in an excited voice. Sam actually looked pretty sad. Sam just sat there silent and blank so I took that as my cue to start talking again. " He said I could bring some friends and I was wondering would you guys come with me to California?" Sam looked up at me and watched my face intently wondering if this was a prank or some big joke. Carly gave a huge smile and started clapping excitedly."We're going to have the best summer ever!"

"Sam, do you want to come?" I questioned while her blue eyes gazed at me.

"Why would you ask me?" Sam asked purely confused.

"You are one of my best friends and you do make a trip more fun, Puckett."

"Okay, I'll go." Sam said trying to pull off a bored tone, when she really was ecstatic. I smiled at her.

" Come on Princess Puckett, why don't we all celebrate with smoothies?"

She just walked out the door.

"Carly want to come get a smoothie?" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" she yelled in response while walking down the stairs with a purse in her hand. I pushed open the door to the hippie themed smoothie shop.

" Yo T-Bo could you get us three blueberry –banana blitzes?

After a great time at Groovy Smoothies with a lot of laughing and a conversation of what Mrs. Briggs would look like if she had her hair as whipped cream, we found our way back to the Shay apartment.

I was on the couch watching Celebrities Underwater.

" Hey Freddiyoyo! Can you help me with this?" Sam questioned.

" Yeah what is it Sam?" I asked while walking over to her. She was holding a stuffed monkey wearing a shirt that read "Will Tech Produce For Food".

"Oh come on Sam can't you just be nice?"

"Just kidding what I really needed help with is getting the extra suitcase out of the top shelf and I'm not allowed to climb up there after what happened last time," she said."

"Well what happened-"I started

" You don't need to know," was all she said back.

I easily reached up and grabbed the suitcase with one hand. I really hadn't noticed how tall I had gotten until now. I was now 5'11'' and I was towering over Sam's tiny 5'2'' frame. All she did was grab the suitcase from my hands and walk away. It's not like I was expecting a thank you from Sam.

I trudged back to my spot on the couch and resumed watching celebrities underwater Sam decided to join me having nothing better to do than bother me. An hour later, I was starting to get drowsy and fall into the rhythm of sleep. Sam was still awake and alert. I guess she won't mind if I just closed my eyes. It's not like we were actually talking.

I woke up to the sound of someone falling to the floor. I opened my eyes slightly so I could see who fell. I was still at Carly's house and it was late maybe ten or eleven. I reached to my left and opened up my phone and read the time.11: 23pm. My mom was going to call the police if I wasn't home soon.

I tried to get up, but I realized there was someone lying down on my right shoulder. I looked at the curly blonde hair that went on by back. Sam. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. Scratch that, she always looked like an angel. She was beautiful; no doubt about it and my crush over Carly was long gone. But does that let me like Sam? Wow I was getting ahead of myself. I guess I've had crush on Sam for a really long time now, probably since our first kiss. I've always shoved aside all of those pointless thoughts about Sam., maybe it's time I should pay attention to them? I slumped a little further down the couch. It had been five minutes since whomever it was fell. I really didn't want to but I shook Sam awake.

"Hmmm."

"Sam?"

"Yeah", she said now sitting straight up. She began to blush when she had noticed where she was sleeping.

"Don't worry I won't tell Carly" I said while standing up.

I went back home and fell back into a deep sleep.

The harsh morning sunshine fell into my face. My eyes opened as if they were automatic. I yawned and sat up. The alarm clock read 9:00AM.I'm late! I stood up and began frantically rushing around my room. I as about to tell my mom that she needs to drop me off to school now, but then I realized today was the first day of summer vacation. I feel really stupid right now… If I'm still awake I can call Gibby and tell him about our summer plans and invite him. I hit 5 on my phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Freddie?" Gibby mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Hey Gibby. My dad wants me to visit him in California and I was wondering if you wanted to came with?"

"Seriously? Guppy, I'm going to California! When do we leave?"

"We're leaving in two days. Oh and Sam and Carly are coming too"

"Sounds fun can't wait to see who else likes the Gibinator"

"Come to Bushwell at exactly 7AM don't be late I don't want to miss the flight!"

"Okay. See ya then Freddie."

"Bye."

I could hardly contain my excitement, but I managed to get up and eat gluten free cornflakes. This was going to be a fun trip.

Note: So what do you guys think? I want to make the chapters longer and more in depth. So I am going to combine a few chapters (I combined Chapters 1 and 2), edit, add more and continue writing more chapters! Please comment and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks so much for reading and comment:)

-popprincess18


End file.
